


Sneaking Out

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Sneaking Out, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Glimmer and Adora sneak out from under Glimmers grounding, what could go wrong





	Sneaking Out

It was late at night in Brightmoon with the moons light reflecting itself brilliantly off the waters surface with the full moon. Outside of the night guards everyone in the castle was asleep, or at least they where supposed to be. The is a almost inaudible sparkle sound as Glimmer uses her teleportation to secretly head to Adoras room as she was grounded due to disobeying orders again.

Adora was waiting patiently for Glimmer to arrive staying in her Pajamas just to be safe. They where plain and simple blue, but they where a gift and they suited what she liked to wear anyway. Her well trained ears pick up on the sound of Glimmers teleporting, and she smiles while turning to greet her.

Glimmer managed to teleport herself precisely enough to be on the ground when she arrived so there was no noticeable physical noise. Before the two can even say anything however, they hear footsteps around the hallway to the door. Luckily the beds had already been set up with decoys, but this meant the two had to leave immediately. Glimmer quickly jumped onto Adora then Glimmer almost instantly teleported the pair without even thinking of a destination.

Appearing in mid-air the two fall through a short tree, Adora managing to take most of the blows for Glimmer but maneuvering the two in mid-air using her strength. They land on the ground with a big "Oof" from the pair. They take a moment to observe their surroundings while covered in leaves and a few small branches stuck in their hair.

Glimmer gets up first in order to get off of Adora noticing as she does that Adora did not have any shoes on when they left. "Adora! Why didn't you already have your shoes on?" Glimmer quickly glancing around again to notice the ground is very jagged where they happened to land and would not be comfortable to walk on at all.

Adora responds with a small amount of indignation,"You said we would have a couple of minutes before anyone came to check on us! Besides its not a problem you can just teleport us somewhere else right so its no problem" Starting to get up she realizes that Glimmer is stopping her from doing so. "Is there something I should know about dear?" Asked Adora as Glimmer slowly picked her up and put her girlfriend on her back with quite a bit of effort.

"Weeeeellll I was expecting more time, so i kinda sorta had no charged my magic up yet..." Glimmer responds with a hint of embarrassment. "Sense i wont be letting my girlfriend mess up her feet over my mistake ill carry you till we find a place to get a sense of where we are" She continues with a giggle starting to walk in a random direction. 'Wow Adora is heavy, must be all that muscle that looks so good on her!' Glimmer thinks to herself as she finishes getting the two underway.

"Awww come on Glimmer, I know we are girlfriends now but that doesn't mean you've got to do this for me," Adora says with a tone of endearment. She tries to shift out of Glimmers grip but surprisingly the hold shes under is too strong for her to get out of without actually trying which for Adora is out of the question cause she might accidentally hurt her girlfriend. The height difference between the two made it so that the way she was held wasn't the most comfortable in the conventional sense, but getting to lay against Glimmer made it the most comfortable place in the world for Adora.

It was a few miles of mostly silent walking between the two. Adora did keep Kissing Glimmer on the neck along the way which for these two madly in love girlfriends more then helped pass the time. Eventually, it became clear that the uneven ground was going on for a bit, 'Man carrying around Adora for miles is so fun but SO tiring, I need to rest soon...' Glimmer thinks to herself as she comes to a complete stop under a tree.

Glimmer heard Adora ask with concern tangible in her voice, "Are you OK Glimmer? You can set me down if you need a break." Glimmer looked around the darkness so thick that she couldn't see any landmarks. That combined with carrying Adora for several hours caused her to look up to a really large tree branch above them that they could theoretically fit on.

"I'm so tried now Adora, lets just spend the night here ill take whatever extra punishment comes." Glimmer conveys with a sense of resignation as she uses her love for Adora to full her depleted strength into standing in just the right position for her girlfriend to climb up first. Which thankfully for the exhausted Glimmer Adora fallows this plan without a word.

While Adora would have complained she could sense just how tired Glimmer was after this way off plan night out has lasted too long for how they had been going. Getting to the huge branch in under a second Adora quickly reaches down and grabs Glimmer before she slumps over with exhaustion pulling her up onto the branch with her. To give Glimmer a more comfortable position Adora rapidly lays down on the branch placing glimmer on top of her so she has something that wasn't pure wood to lay upon. "There you go Glimmer, nice and comfy now eh" Adora teasingly conveys to Glimmer as the two settle into position.

'Man i really screwed up, i was so busy enjoying being near Glimmer that i didn't even notice that she was getting that tired. I hope she can forgive me' Adora worries as she looks at her girlfriend about to fall asleep on top of her. Adora carefully wraps her arms around Glimmer to keep her steady on the branch once she falls asleep. "I'm sorry I messed up tonight for you Glimmer, i promise ill try to make tomorrow amazing for you" Adora says quietly to Glimmer trying to say what she wants to tell her girlfriend without causing her to snap back awake.

Glimmer, however, does snap awake upon hearing Adora try to apologize, "nonononono its my fault! I was the one who forgot to charge my magic before coming to get you! None of this is your fault love!" Glimmer went into tonight to try to give Adora a great evening out and she is not letting her fall asleep thinking any of this is her fault. Sense she is facing Adora to get this point very clearly across she starts to Kiss her girlfriend to make sure she knows just how to feel.

Not even skipping a beat Adora joins in this Passionate kiss as all the hardships of the evening are forgotten in their love. Their direct feelings for each-other boiling over into pure bliss. The two keeping at it until both fall asleep upon this tree and not even waking up once until some noise interrupts their sleep once daybreak hits.

"AHEM," goes an all too familiar voice as Glimmer is the first to awaken to the disturbance. Looking up at her from the ground is her mother queen Angella with a very disapproving look on her face. Before Glimmer can react, however, Angella just sighed, "ill let it slide this time dear sense you two only recently started dating, just please do not sneak out at night again when your grounded."

As her mother walks away Glimmer realizes why she couldn't see any major landmarks they where so close to Brightmoon that the very walls of the mountain the Castle was built on where completely blocking her view. In fact from where she was now Glimmer could see that they could have gotten back into the castle from where they had landed if she had just gone slightly to the right instead the realization of this making Glimmer start laughing as hard as she had laughed in a long time.

The vibrations of her girlfriend laughing caused Adora to groggily wake up herself, "ugghh what is it Glimmer love?" Glimmer was laughing too hard to respond however the sharp eyes of Adora instantly realized why she was laughing and joined in. The twos laughter becoming synchronized as they both realized how dumb last night was. Once they finished laughing without words, they both kissed, then got down from the tree to spend another day together.


End file.
